2What if Sequel to Spirited Away? You betcha
by Scarlet Sunsets
Summary: READ OFFICIAL VERSION- GO TO MY PROFILE AND CLICK ON VERSION WITH OFF IN FRONT OF IT...


Chihiro left Yuki's house that next morning. She was still a little mad at Misa for what she had said last night, but she realized that Misa was just too… Well, too _human_ to realize how important Haku was. During the rest of the day, Chihiro spent time with her mother, since it was her birthday. They (plus Chihiro's father) had a homemade breakfast, went to a movie, and got ice-cream in the evening. At the ice-cream shop, Chihiro daydreamed about Haku and her time with him while licking her raspberry chocolate chip delight. These past few days, Haku had been coming to her mind more and more frequently; even more than usual. Chihiro didn't know if this was a sign of some sort, but she liked remembering him. When the family returned home around 7:00, Mrs. Ogino treated herself to a warm bath and going to bed early. Chihiro took advantage of that by saying, "Mother, I'm going to the hill." The Ogino family lived on a hill, and the back of it was a perfect place for watching the sunset. "Alright, Chihiro, but be back by 9," her mother replied behind her bathroom door. "Okay." Chihiro walked out the backdoor and gently closed it. The sun was just getting ready to set. The view was breathtaking. There was a gentle breeze that balanced out the hot summer night. A little creek ran at the bottom of the hill. The teal blue water glistened in the light and flew gently, reminding her of Haku. Chihiro lay down in the grass and took a big whiff of the air. It smelled of flowers and clean water. _Maybe I'll just nap for a few minutes_ Chihiro thought as she closed her eyes.

"Chihiro," a voice called from the distance. Chihiro's eyes opened slightly. It was almost dark. "Chihiro," it said again. The voice sounded so familiar. "Chihiro," it called once again. Chihiro took a big breath. _You're imagining things_ she said to herself, sitting up a little. She looked around, though, just to make sure. She thought about the voice that called her name. It was a male's' a baritone, mature voice. Hiroshi? Kai? Shin? Then, Chihiro felt something. Not physical, but a presence. _This is strange_ she thought, looking around cautiously. She looked around again, and almost fell over at the sight she saw. _It couldn't be…_ Chihiro though airily. Sitting near the creek was a boy- chin length black hair, and familiar deep green eyes that were…closed? "Haku…" Chihiro breathed.

Chihiro rubbed her eyes, pinched herself, and tried to sleep to prove that she wasn't dreaming. She got up and quickly, but quietly, ran to her long lost friend. He was sitting with his head between his knees, his arms acting as a pillow. His bangs were swept across his face so delicately. _He looks so innocent and sweet; not like how he was in the Spirit World_ Chihiro thought.

Nighihayami Kohaku Nushi, Great Dragon and Spirit of the Kohaku River.

Thank the spirits he had people just call him 'Haku.'

_Well, well, well, Haku, you finally found your way back. After five years, you finally came…_ Chihiro thought as she stroked his pale cheek. _Not a lot has changed, Haku. But, you're a spirit, so you wouldn't change, even if you wanted to…_ "Hmm?" Haku mumbled, starting to wake up. Chihiro jumped in surprise, and sat back behind Haku. He lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. Chihiro gently put her hands on his sides. He jumped nearly a foot in the air, which caused Chihiro to let out a little giggle. Haku suddenly disappeared. "Huh?" Chihiro mumbled quietly, looking around. Suddenly, someone put their arms around her waist. Chihiro let out a little squeak of terror, and looked around. A pair of playful green eyes looked back into Chihiro's chocolate brown ones. "You know, Chihiro, you didn't _really_ expect to be able to sneak up on a spirit and get away with it, now did you?" Haku asked, smiling. "I guess I figured it out a second ago," Chihiro replied casually. "Isn't that an understatement?" Haku said, a grin wiped across his face. Chihiro smiled too, and after a few seconds, they both began to laugh their heads off. Chihiro's laughter soon turned to sobs, however. Haku didn't say anything. He put his arm around her shoulders and let her cry. He expected her to scold him for not coming to get her, to see her, to notice her, in five years. The scolding never came, though, and after a few minutes, Chihiro settled down. She wiped her eyes and smiled weakly. "You probably think I'm a big baby right now…" she mumbled. "No, not really. I don't think you're quite as bad as Bôh," Haku replied simply, smiling. Chihiro laughed softly, understanding the reference.

Minutes of silence passed before they both heard Chihiro's mother call, "Chihiro!" Chihiro looked longingly at Haku. "Don't worry," he said gently. "No. I'm not leaving you again," Chihiro said, holding his arm. "Chihiro, just calm down, okay? Just listen. You'll see me soon." Haku smiled. "What's soon? Another five years? Two years? One?" Chihiro replied sarcastically. "How does tomorrow sound?" "What? How?" Chihiro cried. Haku laughed. "Let's just say that you'll be getting a new student in your class tomorrow." Chihiro beamed at Haku. "Don't worry, Little One. I won't be gone for long. Just wait," he said quietly. Chihiro let go of Haku's arm. "Okay, Haku. But you'd better not be lying to me, you hear me Haku?" she called as he walked towards the creek. He looked back at her and grinned. "Trust me," he said, and he disappeared again, leaving Chihiro with a whole ocean of emotions in her heart…


End file.
